


Room 319

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: “Well, I -- I don’t know, I didn’t think you’d actually come up here . I guess I didn’t think about it. I mean, I thought we’d go for dinner or something.”





	Room 319

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staunchly_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchly_anonymous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hummingbird Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671250) by [staunchly_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchly_anonymous/pseuds/staunchly_anonymous). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/164381744722/and-then-there-it-was-319-bitty-stopped-in)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
